Discussione:Halopedia/Archivio1
Archivio discussioni dal 11 agosto 2008 al 25 settembre 2012 ; Progressi Questa wiki sta diventando sempre più grande e migliore :) Bravissimi, continuate così! YUBBO Cosa ne direste di camgiare skin? {-| il menu qui in alto andrebbe aggiornato, cosa ne dite? *Halopedia *Razze-unani/flood/precursori/covenant-razze covenant *Armi-precursori/covenat/umane *Veicoli-umani/covenant *Giochi-progetti eliminati *Gradi militari-covenant/umani Le lineette indicano sottocategorie comunque vi dedico questo Watch this JTS-117 si, ma proporrei di fare così: Halopedia Top Content Fonti (giochi, libri, Universo di Haloetc) armi veicoli e poi vediamo... poi CREDO ci voglia un moderatore/admin per fare questo Cosa ne dite, è stata una faticaccia... JTS - 117 13:53, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Nessuno commenta? Fighissimo, ottimo lavoro. Lo stema dei precursori non si vede molto ma fa nnt. Ceschius 14:23, set 5, 2010 (UTC) molto bello (sternus) Su halopedia.en si vede meglio xk è scura. JTS - 117 14:34, set 5, 2010 (UTC) adottato le categorie scritte poco più sopra (eccetto gradi militari)Y92 12:42, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Amministratore la wiki in questi mesi ha fatto enormi progressi, però resta un problema: Roboris, l'ultimo admin, è sparito da un sacco di tempo, infatti i nuovi iscritti probabilmente non lo hanno mai visto e penso che sono pochi gli utenti ancora attivi da quell' epoca paleolitica ( per modo di dire) in cui la wiki aveva meno di 200 articoli, principalmente io, YUBBO, JTS-117, ceschius e forse qualcun altro. Direi che è ora di nominare un nuovo amministratore. 343 Guility Spark 18:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. Io mi auto-elimino dalla selezione, devo ocuparmi di gears pedia visto che li gli utenti sono solo 3. 343 Guility Spark 18:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Mi ero già candidato in wikia centrale, me ne posso occupare io, me ne intendo dei codici sorgente e mi sto occupando dei template, se volete potrei finalmente eliminare tutti quei articoli inutili. JTS - 117 18:28, set 7, 2010 (UTC) ho spostato la discussione nel forum, continueremo li. Comunque approvo. ti sei dimostrato un valido utente e sei già admin in gearspedia quindi un po' te ne intendi con la roba che può essere modificata solo dagli admin.343 Guility Spark 18:33, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Metterei come amminmistratore uno di voi tre (Yubbo, JST-117 o 343 Guility Spark), mettetevi d'accordo fra voi tre. Io non sono tagliato per queste cose. Ceschius 19:55, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Idem, io roboris l'ho visto per poco tempo, anzi ho visto solo la firma, quindi voto anch'io per uno di voi tre. (sternus) ragazzi qui un admin ci vuole per forza...Y92 17:05, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) ma bisogna fare richiesta alla wiki centrale??, no perchè se no ci vogliono millemila anni!!! 18:58, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) io ho appena fatto richiesta ma credo che non passerà mai nessun amministratore li...Y92 19:54, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) l'ho fatta un mese fa...fate voi! 20:00, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) eppure su Gearspedia io non ho fatto richiesta per diventare admin, ma lo sono divenuto lo stesso. forse dopo un po' la wiki centrale li nomina da se. E comunque un mese è un lasso di tempo incredibile, è assurdo che ti abbiano ignorato così tanto.343 Guility Spark 11:39, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) ma missà che un admin può eleggere da solo altri admin... bho non so che dire, magari i primi utenti di una wiki diventano automaticamente admin... comunque restiamo in attesa (impaziente)Y92 12:23, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) Se ti riferisci a 343 sono stato io (l'admin e fonder) a nominarlo 18:02, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) allora grazie! speriamo che la wiki centrale si dia una mossa.343 Guility Spark 18:48, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) RAGA SON STATO FATTO ADMIN!!!!! :DY92 11:53, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) OMFG..."E dopo anni di ricerca abbiamo trovato quello che cercavamo...Sembrava Impossibile, ma ce l' abbiamo FATTA" Ceschius 12:00, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) e' vero, è incredibile! stanotte all'una! comunque, ho cominciato a destreggiarmi con qualche modifica (sono più difficili delle normali) da admin; ho scoperto che il menù laterale per il momento categorizza le categorie in ordine di quantità di articoliY92 12:20, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) son commosso :°) 15:47, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Pagine Bella l' immagine delle 1000 pagine! Ceschius 11:51, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) Skin Che merda sto skin...senza admin non possiamo nemmeno cambiarlo... 11:58, ott 12, 2010 (UTC) Cosa ne dite della home page? 21:32, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) il template delle ultime notizie è ok, il logo sarebbe da ripulire un poco ma secondo me può già andare così; la skin mi sembra buona, posso cambiare colori ai link interni, ai "bottoni" e ad altre cose...YUBBO 21:37, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo Magazine Chi sarebbe interessato a far parte dello staff della prima rivista dedicata solo ad halo? Ovviamente una cosa no proffit, Se siete interssati, andate sul nuovo forum (i http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/ ) e lasci un messaggio sulla board con la richiesta dell'autorizzazione alla sezione dedicata alla magazine. 22:40, dic 1, 2010 (UTC) Valore Halopedia Oltre ad avere un valore intelettuale halopedia ha anche un valopre monetario pari a 21.03 MILIOINI di euro!!! http://webinformazione.it/www.it.halo.wikia.com 11:04, gen 23, 2011 (UTC) ammazza!!! poveretti quelli di wikia! ma credo sia la versione inglese o il complessivo di tutte le halopedia, altrimenti non mi spiego come sia possibile una statistica del genere...YUBBO 11:41, gen 24, 2011 (UTC) Quella inglese vale 0,03 milioni di piùhttp://webinformazione.it/www.halo.wikia.com Mentre quella farlocca vale http://webinformazione.it/www.halopedian.com 14:55, gen 24, 2011 (UTC) in fondo 0,03 milioni non sono tanti considerato il numero di articoli in più che hanno...Jizz-123 19:08, gen 24, 2011 (UTC) PadrinoPedia Buona sera. Vorrei chiedere all'amministratore di questa Wikia se è interessato ad uno scambio link/banner con PadrinoPedia, la Wikia italiana dedicata al Padrino, al fine di aumentare le visite di entrambi i siti. Potete contattarmi qui. A presto. --Eowang 22:02, mag 27, 2011 (UTC) per chi fosse interesssato ho creato la wiki italiana di Call of Duty per chi volesse partecipare ecco il link http://it.callofdutypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Callofdutypedia_Wiki grunt nonno 17:07, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ma call of duty come wiki dovrebbe già esistere, anche se aveva un solo articolo; comunque non metto ban pubblicitari perchè anche le altre halopedia, in qualsiasi lingua, non mi risulta facciano nulla del genere; in più non saprei dove metterceli i banner.--Yubbo 17:25, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Articolo del mese http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/?t=56210032 siete pregati TUTTI di leggere Constatazione ho notato che i "mi piace" su facebook sono saliti a razzo dopo l'annuncio di Halo 4...Yubbo 22:24, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) Approfitiamone http://www.facebook.com/pages/Halopediait/216980568335407 11:21, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) i mi piace qui, però, rimangono separati da quelli in quella pagina--Yubbo 11:23, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) lo so... sob... spero chè però quelli della pagina li superino! 11:30, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Nuove pagine Scusate vorrei solo dire che su halopedia en. qualcuno ha trovato delle informazioni riguardo alla storia di halo 4 , questo mi ha fatto pensare ( non so se qualcuno si ricorda) che poco prima dell' uscita di halo reach un utente aveva scaricato il gioco e aveva messo vita - morte del gioco , cosa che vorrei evitare anche con altri futuri giochi ... il fatto è che poi la trama è rimasta su halopededia per qualche giorno e presumo che molti si siano un po' rovinati la sorpresa del gioco in uscita ; quindi (spero di non avervi annoiato dicendo cavolate ) direi di eliminare subito pagine che in futuro possano rivelare completamente giochi,libri e quant'altro ...Carter-A258 09:30, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Vero, ma non concordo con l'eliminazione. Basta inserire il template spoiler e la scritta "Trama". Poi il buon senso delle persone farà il resto. Siamo in un enciclopedia, dobbiamo elencare le informazioni. Se una persona non desidera leggerle basta avvertirla. Concludendo, secondo me è solamente una questione di buon senso, non è necessaria alcuna eliminazione di pagine, etc... ... ... - Halopedia fan 09:47, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) ho già scritto nel regolamento degli spoiler, che le storie, A MENO CHE NON ANNUNCIATE nei trailer dagli sviluppatori stessi, non vanno rivelate prima del giorno di uscita del gioco/libro etc. In questa maniera, non sareste voi utenti normali a venire danneggiati, saremmo solo noi admin che siamo obbligati a leggere quello che viene scritto sul sito dagli spoiler, perchè siamop gli unici in grado di rollback e credo anche di annullamenti di modifiche. leggete il regolamento spoiler nella pagina dedicata, se poi volete fare qualche modifica, create la pagina di discussione e proponete idee.Yubbo 12:58, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Kurt-051 Ragazzi è grandioso !! Ho avuto tutto questo tempo la limited edition di halo reach e non mi ero mai accorto che c'erano dei fogli che riguardavano anche Kurt con il suo nome cognome e persino dove viveva... tutto questo non sta manco su halopedia en. , SIAMO I PRIMIIIII e poi lui è il primo spartan II di cui si conosce tutto !!! Carter-A258 14:02, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Mi correggo , ho appena visto che su halopedia en. c'era già anche se da non molto tempo , ( purtroppo non' l'ho notato ed ho scritto tutto a mano .... XD ) Carter-A258 14:02, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) facci sapere di preciso cosa c'è scritto!!!Yubbo 16:55, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) theme designer c'è una cosa che non capisco: i compagni d'oltremare, halo fanon e altre wiki, sono riuscite a "bloccare" lo sfondo della pagina e a far scorrere la parte "leggibile", mentre a noi succede il contrario; inoltre, sono riusciti ad inserire immagini ben più pesanti di 100 kb, infatti su en.halo c'è un immagine da almeno 130 kb, il che risolve NOTEVOLI problemi...--Yubbo 10:15, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Bloccare lo sfondo sotto è la cosa più semplice. La cosa che non capisco è come fanno a mettere il trasparente?!? : ( - Halopedia fan 16:42, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) per il trasparente mi pare che devi scegliere le texture giuste (bianco e le tonalità di grigio) e mettere come tag quello del trasparente... a bloccare lo sfondo non so come si fa...Yubbo 16:55, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) OK! per lo scorrimento verticale ho risolto aggiungendo "fix", il problema è che questa "funzione" non mi era mai parsa prima, avevo disponibile solo "tile", ma visto che ho un maccaron apple come computer, non mi stupirei se fosse per qualche problema tipo di criptazione o balle varie che vanno al di là della mia comprensione. Ora: POTETE PROPORRE QUALUNQUE SFONDO VOGLIATE! fatevi avanti e proponete tutto quello che vi viene in mente, se poi riusciamo a trovare anche qualcosa del "peso" giusto, tanto meglio. Io comincio col proporre lo sfondo che compare in Halo: Reach dopo il livello "punta dell'iceberg".Yubbo 17:47, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Questo? Se si 2 voti ; ) Mah, il trasparente è meglio che lo metti tu perchè io ho provato per due ore ma non ci sono riuscito : ( Poi bisognerà cambiare il colore dei pulsanti per adattarli allo sfondo... - Halopedia fan 20:06, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Yubbo chiedi tu a uno di quelli di halopedia.en...io non ci arrivo, in cambio ho messo i bottoni rossi ^-^ 21:57, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) i bottoni non sono meglio più "chiari"? comunque rimane un dilemma: ho scaricato il loro sfondo e pesa 130 kb, non ho idea se questo possa essere perchè si "appesantisce" quando viene caricato, oppure se loro hanno i poteri magici e quindi possono caricare roba oltre il nostro limite...--Yubbo 10:03, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Trofeo Ragazzi mi è appena venuta un idea : ogni mese facciamo le votazioni dei migliori articoli , e fin qui nulla da dire ... Dopo due mesi però sinceramente credo che quasi nessuno ricordi quale articolo ha vinto e di certo i visitatori non vanno a leggere nella bacheca della wiki solo per vedere quale articolo ha vinto . Quindi volevo proporvi di creare qualcosa come ad esempio un template da mettere all'inizio o a piè di pagina , che ad esempio raffigura una coppa e magari oltre a dire che quello è stato un articolo del mese , dice anche in quale mese e se è stato rieletto più volte ... magari si può mettere anche un collegamento nella home della wiki dove oltra a trovare i collegamenti ad armi-precursori-tecnologia ecc. c'è anche una scritta tipo "TOP" oppure " Best Articoli" o "proponete voi" ( XD ) così che i visitatori vedano quali sono stati i migliori articoli ... Ovviamente è un idea da migliorare ma credo e spero che vi possa piacere , è anche una cosa simpatica... infatti propio un mesetto fa è partita la classificsa utenti che tutti i vistatori possono vedere , e credo che sia bello far vedere anche quali sono stati gli articoli più belli e migliori di ogni mese ... Spero che questa idea vi piaccia , e spero che venga anche messa in pratica , anche per differenziarsi dalle altre halo wiki ... ( vorrei aiutare ma non so neanche come si creano i template o come si mette un collegamento alla home .... credo che sia una cosa che possono fare YUBBO o Angel of Death essendo Admin ... ) Carter-A258 15:57, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) a dire il vero ci stavamo già pensando da tempo di farlo, se ne doveva occupare john117 (angel of death) ma non si fa sentire molto più di quanto non stia facendo io (che ormai bazzico ogni tanto). L'idea è carina, ma scrivere quante volte è stato eletto un articolo implica un grande lavoro manuale, che io non sono disposto a fare (per lo meno non adesso). La mia idea iniziale era semplicemente di fare una specie di mini bacheca in prima pagina, che mostri l'articolo eletto durante questo mese. Volendo soddisfare la tua idea, si può fare una sorta di lista che ricorda ogni mese quale articolo è stato eletto, lasciando una cronologia. se ci fossero almeno 10 utenti fissi giornalieri, ci potrebbe anche stare l'articolo settimanale piuttosto che il mensile. Io proporrei anche una "vetrina di halopedia", simile a quella di wikipedia. Il problema è che non abbiamo ancora stabilito un regolamento sulle votazioni: dovremmo ad esempio stabilire il giorno d'inizio delle votazioni, il giorno di fine e il periodo di "mostra". inoltre dobbiamo stabilire se un articolo (ad esempio quello di agosto) è quello eletto nella votazione di agosto, o quello eletto nella votazione di luglio; allo stesso modo, se si elegge un articolo ad agosto, deve comparire ad agosto oppure a settembre? tutto il mese o metà mese? metà di un mese e metà di un altro? questi sono problemi che possiamo risolvere soltanto se ci mettiamo tutti assieme a decidere. Per questo motivo, se mi date l'ok voi utenti, io mi metto al lavoro per una pagina di discussione dedicata a problemi di questo tipo (dall'estetica della bacheca, al tempo di elezione e così via), e poi una volta stabilite le regole, faccio anche una pagina di aiuto per chi verrà dopo di me. Fatemi sapere, il progetto è a mio parere più che interessante.Yubbo 23:01, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Primo non è vero che non ci sono, butto un occhio 2-3 volte al giorno alla wikia da cell, ma da li posso far poco, i pochi momenti quando la mia chiavetta (yubbo ne sa qualcosa) mi permette di lavorare, tipo adesso, aiuto volentieri. Poi mi ritrovo articoli dove l'italiano, l'ortografia e la logica vanno a pranzo e un altro par di maniche. Consiglierei ai novizzi di imparare certe regole: Prima di punti e virgole non vanno spazzi, dopo si, la parola all'interno di una parentesi posta subito dopo ( e prima di ) non vuole lo spazio (vedi quello che ho scritto adesso). Poi l'erroraccio: le MAIUSCOLE. Dopo questo sfogo vorrei dire che la skin e in lavoro ci sto lavorando offline da un txt. Appena pronta posto. 10:42, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) ok ;) è quello che ho fatto io per alcuni articoli di gruntpedia, la chiavetta non sapevo nemmeno se mi avrebbe lasciato entrare sul sito. comunque aspetto ancora una risposta (da più gente possibile) per stabilire un regolamento sulle elezioni per l'articolo del mese--Yubbo 11:21, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Dammi una decina di minuti 11:37, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Cosa ne dite? Ovviamente è da rifinire. 11:51, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Sinceramente a me piace ; l'unica cosa con cui non sono d'accordo è l'ordine dei "quadrati" infatti secondo me dovrebbe essere: *Benvenuto su halopedia *Su halopedia *Halopedia News *Articolo in rilievo *Giochi-cortometraggi ecc. *immagine di rilievo Credo che così si un po' meglio anche per il fatto di avere un ordine preciso nella home... Carter-A258 12:31, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Me ne occupo in serata ^-^ 12:35, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) pensavo alla stessa cosa di carter. Mi è venuto in mente lo stesso identico ordine. inoltre, non si può fare in modo che "benvenuti su halopedia" compaia in cima? adesso ci compare la pubblicità, nel caso non si possa fare niente, lo rimettiamo a centro pagina in cima?--Yubbo 15:47, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) inoltre, il fondopagina compare a destra, va messo al centro o a sinistra.Yubbo 15:47, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) ho capito come è strutturata la homepage (ho capito meglio di prima, non del tutto). Il problema è che non posso salvare la modifica che ho fatto... i pulsanti salva e anteprima sono sbiaditi e non posso cliccarli.Yubbo 15:13, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Trofeo, 2.0 Allora, dobbiamo prendere serie decisioni e stabilire un vero e proprio regolamento su: * Quando cominciano le votazioni; * Quando finiscono queste stesse * Il periodo di "esposizione" di un articolo * Come regolamentare le votazioni. discutiamo qui, sulla pagina principale, oppure su una pagina dedicata?--Yubbo 18:33, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Allora primo io direi di scrivere qui , infatti come puoi ben vedere anche sulla pagina di discussione di halopedia per adesso ancora nessuno ha commentato ... In ogni caso a mio parere dovremmo fare così : *Le votazioni iniziano il 1° di ogni mese e terminano dopo una settimana (ovvero l' 8) ; secondo me bisogna fare così dato che in questo modo si ha l' idea precisa di quale si l'articolo di quel mese . *A questo punto l'articolo scelto deve essere messo dove ora si trova Halo 4 (in questo caso) e a mio parere deve rimanere fino alla fine delle votazioni dell' articolo che del mese successivo ( ad esempio : halo 4 è stato eletto l' 8 lugio e deve rimanere fino all' 8 agosto per poi essere sostituito dall' articolo di agosto ) . *Infine secondo me le votazioni devono essere fatte su halopedia e non sul forum , dato che sul forum i voti tendono ad essere 3 o 4 al massimo , mentre su halopedia il mese scorso i voti erano più di una decina , e questo dipende anche dal fatto che nel primo caso bisogna registrarsi mentre nel secondo anche i visitatori possono votare . Per quanto riguarda il metodo di voto per me dovrebbe essere come quello attuale , cioè vale un voto a testa e ognuno può nominare l'articolo che vuole ; però inserirei 3 cambiamenti : si deve creare una pagina apposita e ci deve essere un collegamento diretto dalla home ( deve essere scritto bello grande e al centro per attirare più gente) , seconda cosa possono esserci un massimo di 5 articoli in votazione altrimenti il tutto diventa troppo caotico. Infine come ho già detto bisogna creare un template da mettere alla fine degli articoli che vinceranno le votazioni , e questo invoglierà ancora di più la gente a vedere di cosa si tratta e magari anche a votare ... Infatti se qualcuno che magari sta leggendo qualcosa su halo 4 si trova a fine pagina un bel riquadro ( magari simpatico con l'immagine di una coppa ) dove c'è scritto che quello è stato l'articolo migliore d luglio , e c'è anche un collegamento diretto con le votazioni in corso di quel mese ... PS: La home è ancora in disordine ... JTS-117 alla fine non l'ha ancora modificata , quindi proporrei a YUBBO e Halopedia fan di modificarla nell' ordine che avevamo stabilito in precedenza ... :) Carter-A258 10:31, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) No ragazzi davvero , dobbiamo modificare la home , l'ho riguardata adesso e devo ammettere che così fa davvero pena , è troppo caotica e poi non ha senso mettere prima i cortometraggi ecc. e poi benvenuti su halopedia ... è come se mettessimo prima la fine Halo 3 e poi spiegassimo l'inizio ... davvero bisogna assolutamente cambiarla ... Carter-A258 10:35, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Le idee che hai tu in generale coincidono con le mie; però preferisco niente link in mezzo alla home: la home è il posto che deve avere il miglior aspetto estetico in assoluto sull'intero sito, pertanto niente scritte grandi, quelle sono robe fatte male che mettono gli admin dei "forumetti"; noi non abbiamo bisogno di ciò, in più c'è il "messaggio della comunità", che tutti vedono quando viene aggiornato. Useremo quello proprio come l'ultima volta e come tutte le volte prima. Inoltre: anche qui i visitatori non possono votare: solo gli utenti iscritti possono scrivere su Halopedia, e pertanto anche le votazioni valgono allo stesso modo; il punto è che uno non è che si può iscrivere sia ad halopedia che a forumfree, è un cosa noiosa e poco agevole, è scomoda pure per me che devo fare il login ogni volta sul forum. Il massimo di articoli in votazione purtroppo non si può stabilire: non è previsto dalle regole di wikia. perciò su questo (ero favorevole pure io ad un massimo di 4-5 articoli) dobbiamo sorvolare. Se però vedrò che ci sono due volte gli stessi articoli in votazione, ovviamente il "secondo" verrà cancellato dalla lista (sempre che io mi ricordi come si fa). Per la cosa della coppa: in genere wikipedia e nonciclopedia lasciano un banner molto simpatico in cima alla pagina; intendo fare una cosa simile, un banner in cima alla pagina molto sottile, poco più grande di quanto è ora il template per le disambiguazioni; se poi vedo che non va bene, riapro la discussione. Per l'ordine della home: è scritta in un linguaggio molto complicato, ho già provato a mettermici al lavoro, ma ho concluso soltanto di fare più casino; credo che appena avrò tempo mi ci applicherò a dovere. *Se qualcun'altro è d'accordo (preferisco essere almeno in 3 persone, non solo io e te per ora xD) avvio già le votazioni di agosto, le faccio concludere il 7 agosto (tanto per fare il simpaticone col numero 7 xD) e applichiamo quanto deciso...Yubbo 10:46, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) per quanto riguarda la veste grafica, ci ho dato un occhiata: ho sistemato alcune cose, ma non sono soddisfatto dell'aspetto estetico complessivo. Si accettano consigli su come cambiare i colori.Yubbo 12:38, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) in più, non riesco a risolvere il dannato problema degli allineamenti sbagliati di categorie e di interwiki (i collegamenti alle halopedia in altre lingue)Yubbo 12:40, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) mainpage 2.0 Mi è venuta in mente un idea folle! Avete presente la vetrina di wikipedia (non quella delle voci) delle date, che ogni giorno indica quali eventi sono accaduti? ho in mente di fare una cosa simile: è piuttosto facile creare una serie di template in base alla data, perciò vorrei fare una cosa simile con tuttele date di halo, ad esempio: se scoprissimo una data, ad esempio la nascita di john 117 (che ora non risulta da nessuna parte, neanche sulla wiki inglese), il suo giorno di compleanno uscirebbe completamente in automatico un messaggio con scritto: oggi (data) Nasce John 117 su (pianeta, luogo) come vi sembra? si può fare per qualunque cosa, anche eventi nostri (ad esempio: oggi viene pubblicato halo: reach) e con altri eventi come battaglie e scoperte...--Yubbo 10:36, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea ottima, non saprei come realizzarla... - Halopedia fan 14:42, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) è facile, ma mi sono accorto che ci sono due modi di realizzarlo: * All'inizio avevo pensato a fare un template per ogni giorno, nominato con la data del giorno. In seguito avrei messo nella pagina principale tra parentesi graffe a sua volta due funzioni standard della wiki, ovvero "currentday" e "currentmonthname", che assegnano automaticamente la data. * Mi sono accorto che forse posso fare tutto con un template unico, che funzioni in maniera simile ad un altro template che abbiamo già, ovvero quello dei motivi per la cancellazione. Il problema è che credo che non funzioni, perchè missà che non possiamo lasciare codici particolari nei titoli; comunque la prima opzione funziona di sicuro. Inoltre: ho dannatamente cercato OVUNQUE immagini per fare uno screenshot basato su halo anniversary, ho fallito miseramente nel raggiungere un formato che fosse carino da vedere con immagini belle... non capisco il perchè di questo limite di 100kb, è soltanto un intralcio dei peggiori che io abbia mai visto, non possiamo trovare un file che vada bene in pratica... Yubbo 15:14, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) sono riuscito ad abbozzare un miglioramento, adesso il fondo del menù non compare più a destra. il problema? il problema grave è che ora non compaiono categorie e link alle altre wiki, il motivo per cui accade non lo so...Yubbo 11:27, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) non so come, ma l'orario sembra indietro di 2 ore. non so perchè sia successo, ma non è la prima volta che accade.Yubbo 21:06, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) allora, come vi sembra la home con questo abbozzo di skin?Yubbo 13:29, ago 16, 2011 (UTC) Strani "easter egg" nel livello " Sword Base ONI" Ragazzi , 5 minuti fa stavo rifacendo la campagna da capo per guadagnare un po' di crediti offline , ero arrivato alla seconda missione ( togliendo noble actual ) ed ad un certo punto sono successe delle cose assurde : avevo recuperato un wraith (appena uscito dalla sword base ne avevo distrutto uno solo) e poi ero andato verso il posto dove c'è la batteria antiaerea, a quel punto ho "parcheggiato" il wraith sotto l'edificio ( per premero il pulsante ) quando mi sono girato , il wraith non c'era più ed al suo posto c'era un warthog ... poi dopo aver riattivato il segnale sono andato verso la sword base ; come ogni volte c'è la "congrega" di revenant e ghost all' entrata , solo che dopo aver distrutto un paio di wraith ho visto due grunt a bordo del warthog distrutto di fronte all' entrata , una sparava anche dalla mitragliatrice fissa !!! Le 2 cose più strane sono avvenute dopo : prima di entrare nell edificio dove ci sono i 2 cacciatori , ho notato un elite che scappava verso sinistra ; io allora ho preso il coso di puntamento e ho lanciato la raffica di missili , poichè l'elite era bianco ho pensato che fosse un elite ultra , ma quando ho zummato per vedere se era morto aveva un copricapo strano ( era praticamente come l'elite che sta in un trailer di HAlo CEA ovvero quello nell'astronave con la lama energetica e che sta per saltare addosso a master chief) e infatti quando mi sono avvicinato era praticamente uno zelota con l'armatura tutta bianca. Infine quando sono entrato nel ascensore appena esci c'è la voce che dice tipo " buongiorno " o qualcosa di simile ; invece la voce ha detto : " che palle è arrivato noble six e la sua amichetta " !!!!!!!!! Giuro che è la verità , adesso scatto le foto e le carico qua sopra ... Sono Degli easter egg o bug ... o non lo so , ma non ci sono manco su internet .... Carter-A258 11:30, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) non sono easter egg ;) sono piuttosto bug o ancora più facilmente, glitch. in quel livello ne succedono di tutti i colori, se non raccogli il warthog gauss puoi trovare una torretta gauss di fronte al cancello... quello dell'elite non è una cosa nuova, è un BOB della sword base. ce n'è anche uno nel penultimo piano della sword, basta che arrivi in tempo a difficoltà normale o superiore e lo trovi; sono generati con armature random (puoi anche trovare un elite soldato) ma bianca. potresti trovare ad esempio un ranger bianco (giù successo), uno zelota bianco, uno stealth bianco... :) non è nulla di nuovo, anche se quello dei veicoli è una glitch. quella di noble six non l'ho mai sentita sull'ascensore... stento a crederci, ma nulla ormai mi sorprenderebbe xD comunque a parte la cosa del messaggio del bungiorno, TUTTI ci sono su en.halo... dovresti cercare meglio :)Yubbo 12:21, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) ps: su bungie.net ci sono fotogrammi presi in cinema di grunt che usano torrette fisse, puntatori per l'artiglieria, armi unsc e tante altre cose... non so se col puntatore lo riescono anche ad usare o meno, eppure c'è una vasta gamma di fotogrammi con grunt che impugnano un "target locator"... infatti volevo usarli per gruntpedia ma in mancanza di idee ce li ho sul computer... Tra l'altro, se in sword base arrivi al momento giusto alla airview base, puoi trovare un warthog semi distrutto, un elite ci salirà quasi sempre sopra... altra cosa, gli elite possono guidare e utilizzare la torretta del warthog gauss... il problema è se lo fanno a leggendario xD achievement hunter qualche episodio fa aveva mandato un video di un elite come quello. Comunque in sostanza tutti i nemici o quasi hanno le animazioni per salire sui veicoli anche non covenant, è questo il modo in cui si spiega tutto ;) lo stesso motivo per cui in halo 2 trovavi flood ed elite sui veicoli... anche abbandonati da te poco tempo prima :) (ricordo una difficoltosa battaglia contro un carro scorpion da me lasciato incustodito.....)Yubbo 12:25, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) Beh Yubbo io ho sempre avuto paura che lasciando un ghost/ wraith funzionante con i covenant in giro prima o poi mi sarei ritrovato buttato sotto, di conseguenza fin dal mio primo halo ( halo 2 ) amo distruggere i veicoli che lascio , spesso con una bella granata al plasma ... comunque i miei sospetti erano fondati : non riesco a caricare il video ; ci proverò nei prossimi giorni , comunque ecco le foto :Carter-A258 13:59, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) Cavolo !!!! va così lento che non mi fa caricare manco le foto !!!! Vabbè domani le metto da un altro pc .... Carter-A258 13:59, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) trofeo, discussione 3 ho bisogno che mi date la conferma. oggi (scattata mezzanotte) è settembre, dobbiamo cominciare le votazioni. Guardate la sezione "trofeo 2.0" per capire a cosa mi riferisco: dobbiamo avviare una nuova votazione, ditemi bene cosa volete fare e io posso accontentarvi!--Yubbo 22:08, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) Riferimenti ad Alien Hey lo sapevate che in halo ci sono miliardi di riferimenti al film alien che bunge ha preso dal film? se lo conoscete il film. anzi halo è nato da alien. Arby57 22:04, set 2, 2011 (UTC) dire che halo è nato da alien è un esagerazione. ci sono diversi sviluppatori di bungie che sono stati appassionati della serie: questo è vero, forse addirittura lo stesso frank o'connor è tra gli appassionati. comunque se hai mai giocato a marathon, il gioco di bungie pubblicato prima di halo in trilogia, ti accorgerai che i due giochi sono vagamente simili... anche se la storia di marathon è molto complessa, nonostante sia una trilogia semplice, è più complessa di quella di halo. A titolo di curiosità: il viola dei covenant è una scelta di uno sviluppatore, il cui colore preferito è proprio quello che usano in stragrande maggioranza i covenant... che dire... me lo ha fatto piacere pure a me :)--Yubbo 22:26, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Si ma se notate bene, ci sono varie somiglianze con alien, ad esempio le frasi dette dai personaggi, tipo il sg. johnson, poi il facehugger quell'alieno che si appiccica sul viso ella vittima e gli inietta l'embrione per poi gli uscirà un alieno dallo stomaco, mentre la forma infezione è anche molto simile, solo che ignietta spore flood. Arby57 08:50, set 3, 2011 (UTC) è vero, ma da questo punto di vista ci sono migliaia di serie di film su mostri che iniettano le "uova" nell'uomo, da cui poi nasceranno i piccoli; un esempio è quello su quelle vespe assassine di un pò di anni fa; per alien la cosa che mi aveva colpito subito (visto che questa cosa del piccolo si vede un pò di tempo dopo l'inizio del film) era la somiglianza tra quella specie di vermoni e gli elite, e tra quei colossi alieni e i brute...--Yubbo 10:27, set 3, 2011 (UTC) Si ma gli elite somigliano un sacco ai predator, di alien vs predator, mai visto? Arby57 11:18, set 3, 2011 (UTC) io li confondo sempre gli alien e i predator... comunque ad uno dei due somigliava un sacco... Calendario Vi informo che ho ottenuto successo nel fare il "calendario di halo"! la mia idea per fare un template che ogni giorno trovasse delle "news" da pubblicare in bacheca, ha funzionato! tuttavia ho fatto solo un primo esperimento, ho ancora da testare un "secondo metodo" che potrebbe rendere tutto molto più semplice, ma non so bene da dove cominciare. comunque per fortuna funziona! per creare il modello di calendario perfetto, ci vorrà almeno un anno di tempo. Per fortuna la pagina di halo: reach su facebook pubblica ogni giorno "speciale" una news sul mondo di halo (ad esempio, un tale giorno nasce il sgt. johnson... e così via :) )--Yubbo 17:16, set 3, 2011 (UTC) trasparenza regolabile!!!! finalmente!!! ditemi se la volete più opaca...Yubbo 18:24, set 3, 2011 (UTC) Sei un genio!!! Ma come hai fatto??? - Halopedia fan 18:39, set 3, 2011 (UTC) hanno solo abilitato la funzione quelli di wikia... ho provato anche a cambiare sfondo, mi accettava fino a 140 kb di peso, ma non ce l'ha fatta ad impostarlo, successivamente. Credo che tutto si spiega con un solo motivo: le wiki italiane vengono rese "standard" dopo un lasso di tempo più lungo... Per quanto riguarda il calendario, ho anche provato il "secondo metodo", ma è troppo complicato e non sono riuscito a metterlo in atto.... Yubbo 00:16, set 4, 2011 (UTC) halo: faith halo: faith è un film autofinanziato che potrebbe uscire tra molto poco tempo, ovviamente su halo; su facebook trovate immagini dei set ed altre cose che potrebbero piacervi; sono qui però per darvi una notizia: il responsabile per il reparto musicale del film è italiano! il suo canale youtube è questo: http://www.youtube.com/user/giancarlofeltrin se vi interessa, anche operation: chastity è un film autofinanziato su halo.Yubbo 16:50, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ma chi è riuscito a cambiare sfondo? sono stato io? :/ allora è a scoppio ritardato...Yubbo 16:06, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Ma che cosè un film autofinanziato? Arby57 12:22, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Se non erro un film autofinanziato è un film dove il produttore e il regista sono la stessa persona ... in ogni caso si usa di più per intendere un film fatto , ma senza la direzione diretta di chi ha i diritti dei personaggi o del nome del film ... in questo caso infatti a produrre operation chastity e halo faith non sono state Bungie/343 con l'aiuto di qualche comagnia cinematografica , tipo dreamworks o universalis studios ... ma sono state persone che hanno comprato alcuni diritti a basso prezzo e stanno pagando di tasca loro i costumi , le armi ecc.. Carter-A258 14:54, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) hey ho una notizia fantastica, sapevate che faranno il remake di halo 2 e halo 3? nn è fantastico?Arby57 16:51, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) di questa notizia, mi pare che avevo già commentato sulla tua pagina personale che ne ero al corrente, anche se conoscevo solo la possibilità di un remake di halo 2. non ho idea di che engine utilizzeranno per il remake, se quello di reach o quello di halo 4; non ho nemmeno ben chiaro quando uscirà, se nel 2014 per ricordare l'uscita di halo 2 nel 2004 o se l'anno successivo ad halo 4 (2013). comunque son contento, è stato forse il mio videogame preferito per xbox in quanto ha introdotto l'arbiter...Yubbo 11:39, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) Calendario, novità momentanee Visto che mi sono ritrovato con 4 giorni liberi, sono riuscito a dedicare un pò di tempo al sito. Ho notato che diversi di voi stanno facendo un ottimo lavoro, e la qualità delle loro modifiche è migliorata, non faccio nomi, tuttavia, perchè quello che ho potuto vedere è molto poco, dunque colgo l'occasione per fare i miei complimenti a tutti. Quindi, sono qui per parlarvi del mio progetto-calendario, di cui potete leggere qualcosa qualche post più sopra; sono riuscito a risalire completamente la cronologia della pagina Facebook di Halo Waypoint, memorizzando e trascrivendo ciò che era scritto su eventi prettamente cronologici, sia dell'universo di halo, sia del mondo reale (date di rilascio ufficiali, date delle prove beta e così via). Non vi nascondo che più volte alcuni eventi si sono ripetuti nella cronologia, penso che waypoint o chi vi scrive li abbia considerati a suo modo molto importanti, o semplicemente gli mancavano dei post da inserire in quella giornata. Comunque, come potete vedere cercando "Template del calendario" nel modulo di ricerca, i giorni implementati sono molti, ovviamente non sono riuscito a recuperarli tutti; rimane dunque ora da cercare in qualsiasi pagina del sito o dovunque si riesca a trovare informazioni, dei dati per completare o migliorare il calendario. Quando sarà il più completo possibile, faremo in modo di renderlo operativo, anche se credo che non sarà così semplice. un saluto :)--Yubbo 15:20, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) Horoscopo Utenti di Halopedia,vi annuncio in anticipo il mio progetto di fare 1 oroscopo basato su Halo,cn x esempio 2 cacciatori nel segno dei gemelli,1 Forma d'infezione flood nel segno del cancro,la dottoressa halsey nel segno della vergine ecc.a tutti gli admin,in particolare Yubbo e Halopedia fan accolgano questa mia proposta,xk potremmo essere molto + interessanti.Ki ama Nonciclopedia?Tutti praticamente,infatti la famosa enciclopedia parodistica ha anke l'Horroscopo,se prendiamo d'esempio questa opzione di Nonciclopedia potremmo seguire kosa dicono i nostri astri,ok?fatemi sapere se accettate questa proposta 4everMasterChief 09:14, nov 2, 2011 (UTC)4everMasterChief l' idea non è male....solo il problema che va studiato tutto, perche non sarà cosi semplice e complicato più che altro io non ho la ben che minima idea di come fare una roba del genere, io sono più un tipo contrario a cose come astrologia e oroscopi xD--Yubbo 11:53, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog A proposito,visitate i miei blog ke scrivo dedicati a molte persone ormai decedute ke vorremo ricordare,scrivete dei commenti, 4everMasterChief 09:14, nov 2, 2011 (UTC)4everMasterChief io per l'oroscopo non sono disponibile... c'è troppo lavoro da fare ed è qualcosa che non sarei in grado di sviluppare.Yubbo 20:04, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Pagine mancanti in HALO:La caduta di Reach Di recente ho comprato il libro halo:la caduta di reach e in esso per i primi 5 capitoli piu' il prologo mancano diverse pagine che in realta' ci sono ma sn bianche e nn c'e scritto niente. In queste condizioni mi e' impossibile leggere il libro. volevo sapere se questa cosa e' capitata anche a quancun altro. by Spartan b98 20:37, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME! Guarda sul mio c'erano tutte. Se fossi in te andrei a farmelo cambiare Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 16:53, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) concordo, è impensabile leggere un libro di pagine bianche. sempre che non siano scritte col glow pen xD comunque io me lo farei cambiare, i primi 5 capitoli sono i più importanti (non ti spoilero nulla, ma senza quelli non puoi veramente leggere il libro).Yubbo 18:23, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) grazie per tutti i consigli XD. Spartan b98 20:37, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) Allora? Arriviamo a 1600 articoli? Dato che le altre halopedie e co. hanno minimo 2000 articoli, che ne dite se anche noi pian piano ci arriviamo?? Per ora la prima tappa è 1600, chi è con me???Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 19:19, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) Ma come fanno gli inglesi ad avere più di 7000 articoli?!?!?!? Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 19:23, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) la loro halopedia ha un numero di contribuenti elevatissimo, fate conto che la gente presente come lo ero io nei "tempi d'oro" è di almeno 23 24 persone, è contribuita da persone di qualunque nazionalità. ci sono voci anche superflue, tipo su elementi chimici... ma pur sempre utili, in una certa maniera. comunque mi pare che noi siamo messi bene come "classifica"... halopedia tedesca e spagnola dovrebbero essere più avanti di noi, ma noi abbiamo articoli molto completi su tanti argomenti. i giapponesi mi pare siamo riusciti a superarli :)Yubbo 20:21, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah beh almeno questo xD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 14:19, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) 1600!!!! oh yeah!! \m/(-_-)\m/ Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 15:09, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Mentre girovagavo sulla wiki, ho dato uno sguardo alle categorie e mi sono accorto che alcune devono essere aggiustate e alcune pagine ne sono addirittura senza. Suggerirei in alcune categorie, come ad es. modalità di gioco, di dividere le modalità multiplayer da quelle singole, senza fare caos. Per ora me ne occuperò io, ma provate a darci un'occhiata anche voi Arby57 16:10, nov 17, 2011 (UT attento a non fare casini. modalità di gioco e varianti di gioco sono due categorie già fatte e ben distinte, controlla bene ;)Yubbo 22:48, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) ho notato che c'è sia la categoria Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary che Halo: Anniversary... Jizz-123 13:27, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) lo so, la "doppia" è quella col nome più lungo. l'ho già cancellata due volte ma non ne vuole sapere di scomparire...Yubbo 17:11, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Icone Mi sono accorto solo ora, che la pagina principale non ha più le icone :/Yubbo 22:19, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) dice errore, perchè? Arby57 13:55, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) a saperlo xDYubbo 20:13, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) ma nn potremmo mettere la categoria easter eggs di halo anniversary? Arby57 13:38, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) si, è ora di farla, abbiamo appurato che ce ne sono almeno 2: la trollface e le bambole col casco segreto ;)Yubbo 20:19, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) E anche quella di Spark nella mappa installazione 04, ma non sono sicuro che sia proprio un easter egg meglio controllare :) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 20:27, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) Ma la trollface è quella faccina che si vede nel tabellone virtuale della pillar of autumn? cmnq su halo nation è citato un easter egg di un gatto, jonesy, che se nn sbaglio è lo stesso gatto che compare in Alien 1. La foto del gatto è appesa sul tabellone nella grafica originale. Era solo per fare una curiosità ;) Arby57 20:01, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) aono curioso di sapere se qualcuno ha trovato "megg"...Yubbo 00:35, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) cosa sarebbe megg? Arby57 13:38, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) M egg o megg è un easter egg molto difficile da raggiungere di Halo Combat evolved :D cerca su youtube, credo che non abbiamo ancora fatto la voce qui. è quasi impossibile da raggiungere perchè richiede un procedimento specifico... però è anche la più spettacolare :)Yubbo 00:30, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) questa wiki è povera di foto, dovremmo aggiungerci più foto nelle pagine, voi che ne dite? a mio modestissimo parere, le foto non mancano, anzi: ce ne sono troppe. molti articoli hanno a disposizione un gran numero di foto (30, come le pagine su HR), mentre altre zero; tantissime foto, in quantità innumerabile, sono dei doppioni che non sono riuscito ancora a tracciare e che attendono solamente una qualificazione ed una correzione; questo lavoro lo potevo facilmente fare quest'estate, ma ora sono troppo occupato e non mi occupo praticamente più di controllare il reparto "fotografico" del sito. in generale, possiamo dire che le foto non mancano, ma sono mal distribuite e poco controllate. dopotutto, ne abbiamo (credo) quasi 2000...Yubbo 10:58, dic 3, 2011 (UTC) Io intendevo più foto in una pagina, su en. halo, per ogni pagina hanno una galleria con un sacco di foto. Probabilmente, visto che sono più utenti, allora è diverso. Per ora mi occuperò io nel caso manchino foto Arby57 13:50, dic 3, 2011 (UTC) Auguri! OH! OH! OH! BUON NATALE!!! Santa Claus, Spartan-123 00:20, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Grazie, anche a te :D auguri ragazzi!!!--Yubbo 14:05, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) E felice anno nuovo!!! jizz-123 16:14, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) Grazie, altrettanto ragà ;) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 17:35, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) auguri ragazzi!!! :)Yubbo 17:58, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) ma la wiki supporta solo il formato png? Arby57 13:53, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) negativo, supporta parecchi formati, tra cui ovviamente il comune jpeg e le gif. che poi nn capisco ancora la differenza tra i formati Arby57 20:20, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) gif per esempio sono un formato che usa un limitato range di colori e che permette di utilizzare più frame separati tra loro da un timer... le jpeg sono il formato più diffuso, le png non so in cosa differiscono ma in genere possono interagire con vari programmi (minecraft usa delle banali png come texture)Yubbo 23:18, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) allora si può togliere questo problema al home page Countdown Hey, un amministratore potrebbe mettere (ovviamente se va bene) questo countdown? L'ho trovato sul sito Halo4countdown.com cliccando su Add a countdown to your website! --13:47, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Che figata! sarebbe troppo bello mettere un countdown su halopedia :) anche se vedendolo ogni giorno il tempo passerebbe più "lentamente" xD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 20:33, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) MA C'è già una data x h4?Shadow the chaos destroyer 16:05, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) comunque si, la data c'è ed è il 6 novembre 2012--Yubbo 18:54, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) domanda su template dei gadgets potete dirmi come vedete l'immagine con la spada, la maschera gassosa dei grunt e cortana, dove ci sono i "gadgets" della pagina principale? io la vedo ancora con sfondo bianco, nonostante abbia caricato una versione a sfondo trasparente... :/ NOTA: nel futuro, dovrei cambiare ancora quelle immagini e caricare una versione dove sono tutte più o meno della stessa dimensione (anzi, tutte della stessa dimensione, quella sarebbe l'idea).Yubbo 18:51, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Confermo 18:53, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) AAAARGH dannazione, ora vedo se ho sbagliato qualcosa, ma il bello è che ho pure cancellato la versione a sfondo bianco dal sito. http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AStrumenti_vari_per_gadgets.png bho guardate pure voi xD Yubbo 19:10, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Questa è con lo sfondo trasparente, PS ho sempre pensato che quella fosse una granata al plasma XD 19:12, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) dopo due giorni ho risolto caricando ancora un'altra immagine :/Yubbo 20:59, mag 29, 2012 (UTC) PS: cercasi suggerimenti per sostituire la categoria "livelli" della homepage con qualcos'altro. alternativamente, suggerimenti per l'immagine da mettere al posto di quella attualeYubbo 21:03, mag 29, 2012 (UTC) Ho modificato la barra in alto, cosa ne dite? 16:54, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) :Dico che non ho trovato la differenza. --'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 19:33, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ho cambiato un pò l'ordine e i contenuti, ho aggiunto anche halo 4, ma se avete proposte modifico :) 19:38, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) YUBBO ho pensato ad una proposta per approfondire e migliorare la wiki, la troverai sul blog del mio profilo e ti dico che se ci riusciremo potremo trarne molto vantaggio. White Spirit 98 Mini Editor Hanno introdotto un mini editor nei blog... dove c'è anche il tasto per condividere immagini e video. Per evitare un'invasione Flood mista ad immagini no-sense, io proporrei di vietare il caricamento delle immagini (e dei video) nei commenti, altrimenti penso diventi un casino, specie con le licenze. Siete d'accordo? Contro? Dite voi :) Fin'ora abbiamo messo dei semplici link, non credo che non si riesca a continuare. Maggiori informazioni sul Mini Editor, dal blog ufficiale. concordo appieno. in più sto lentamente cominciando la marcia distruttiva dei blog che sono principalmente spam (sempre e comunque rispettando il regolamento). la montagna di spam che potrebbe derivare dai blog è enorme, paradossalmente sono un ottimo strumento, ma anche uno molto pericoloso.Yubbo (discussioni) 14:33, ago 3, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage Pareri? ^^ 17:53, set 24, 2012 (UTC) : E se fosse qualcosa così? ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 20:16, set 24, 2012 (UTC) : Non è male, ma dobbiamo riuscire a caricare una foto abbastanza leggera ma dettagliata.. ps Xwx resci a fare un archivio? 20:32, set 24, 2012 (UTC)